1. Related Application
The present application is based upon Provisional Application No. 61/958,531 filed Sep. 19, 2013, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock down hitch ball system and more particularly pertains to receiving a trailer component on a ball, locking down the trailer component on the ball, and coupling the ball and trailer component to a towing vehicle. The receiving, the locking down, and the coupling being done in a safe, convenient, and economic manner.